The One That Got Away
by ImmortalLover1390
Summary: Misunderstandings and mistakes were made. What happens when Alexander and Luna get together while Raven sleeps the night away? Will she find out? What happens to Raven and Alexander? What happens with Alexander and Luna? Who's the one that got away? Who'll have their happily ever after? (Ratings may change)


**Chapter 1 **

"Luna? What are you doing here?" I asked. I had just dropped Raven off at home and was on my way back home when I saw the small pink haired vampiress leaning against the gates. She was wearing her hot pink platform boots, a black tutu and corset with a hot pink fishnet top under. I knew that Luna and Raven weren't on friendly terms because of my history with Luna. Raven had told me numerous times that the scorned vampiress was still attached, but I had to just as many times remind her that the past is the past and that Raven is my present and future. It didn't matter what anyone thought of us. Raven was right about me having a handful or more of ex-girlfriends in my past. But I didn't want her feeling discouraged over the fact so I never confirmed it. Although my best friend, Sebastian, hinted how I was always a heart breaker. It wasn't intentional though. If I wasn't comfortable or happy with someone, it was only fair to the girl not to lead her on, right? So here I am now, leading Luna through the mansion doors. It was time to let her know that she needs to move on and stop chasing after me. Then everybody can go on happier.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this, but I had to talk to you, Alexander." She spoke as soon as the doors shut and I was facing her. "It's important… at least to me."

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I know I've been interfering with your relationship with Raven, and I'm really sorry about Jagger wanting to hurt you, as well as me with Raven." She was twiddling her thumbs and looking down at her feet. This is the first time any of the Maxwell siblings have apologized for their actions. So I decided to thoroughly hear her out in return.

"Thank you, Luna. That means a lot to hear you say that. Why don't we sit down so you can get everything out that you want to say?" She looked at me with her ice blue eyes and was unsure for a moment, but eventually smiled and nodded her head. We walked to the library and sat across from each other on the loveseats. Raven would be happy to know that this issue with Luna wanting me is finally coming to an end.

"Thanks for hearing me out." I nodded for her to continue just as Jameson came in to bring smoothies. He didn't say anything or look at anyone, which was for the best right now. He has his dark sides as well and wasn't taken with the idea of me being pushed out of my own country because of an arrangement I never agreed to. "Growing up, I always looked forward to you coming over and spending time with us. I would stay up late just to follow you around and showoff." She laughed a little and I smiled. I remembered all of that. Maybe we could all go back to being friendly again. "I remember having the biggest crush on you and I would always fantasize about being with you and having you fall in love with me." Now she was blushing. "And then, my parents told me one day, that your parents agreed that we'd be eternal mates. They said you'd change me and love me forever, and I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. I thought you knew and wanted it… wanted me." That I didn't know. I thought she always knew about the arrangement and knew neither of us had a say in it. Just then I remembered something and had to remind her of it as well.

"But I told you, long before the ceremony, that I couldn't take a bride unless I was in love with her. I told you I couldn't follow our parents' plans for us because I wasn't in love with you. You said you understood and agreed." She was nodding her head in understanding so I relaxed knowing she hadn't forgotten.

"But then we started hanging out on our own, without them bringing us together. Even Jagger came sometimes. I thought when you said that; you were suggesting that we try to fall in love before the date. It became easier to be around you because it was something we had planned. I was already in love you by then Alexander, I was just waiting for you to catch up." She smiled a sad smile. And I felt a bit guilty for not making it clear to her.

"I just wanted to keep up our friendship. Our families were close, so I thought it was only natural to spend time in each other's company." I explained. Luna's eyes were misting and her nose was turning pink. I felt really bad about hurting her when she wasn't fully aware of my intentions.

"Sometimes, I used to hear about all those girls you used to date… human or vampire. I would get all jealous and territorial. My mother told me that you just needed to enjoy your youth now and get it out of your system before it was time to commit and settle down. So I tried to let it go. When I went to school I thought about maybe I should do it too, but… I just couldn't. That night, of the ceremony, I was so relieved that you'd finally be mine. When I was waiting for you, I thought it was just cold feet and maybe you were getting your nerves together… But Stormy came back crying and saying you weren't coming. I was so shocked… I didn't understand. Then everybody was looking at me and I thought I did something wrong."

"You did nothing wrong Luna. I was a coward for running away like that. I told everyone that I didn't want to go through with it. But nobody would listen or accept it. This is my life, Luna. It's unbelievable how much I have to try to get people to see that. What I do with my life, and who I do it with is my choice and mine only. I was not, am still not, a child that needs to be told what to do, say, and think. I'm sorry for the hurt, misleadings, and complications that you had to go through. But you never once heard me say that I was going to bond with you or turn you. Look at you now. You're a vampire; just like you wanted to be. You have forever to find someone who you truly love and who will love you back. You deserve a happy life Luna."

"But you never gave me a chance to have that with you. I had always wanted to be with you, just as Raven always wanted a vampire mate. I knew you longer, loved you longer. But you never once gave me a real chance like you have with all those other girls, like with Raven. Sure you may feel happy with her now, but there must have been a time when you felt happy with your ex-girlfriends too. You can say it's different, but every relationship is going to be different. What if everything you've wanted had been in front of you the whole time, Alexander? What if you gave me a chance to show you we're good together, and you realize it too?" She was serious.

"Luna, I'm with Raven. I'm not going to leave her so you could prove a point that may not get through."

"There you go again! You automatically dismiss the idea before even trying. What is it that you don't like about me? How do girls get you to see them when you can't see me?" I thought about it and suddenly felt frustrated with this topic.

"Well, for starters, I'm not being forced or expected to be with them. They're not chasing me across the globe because the can't take a hint. And they don't terrorize the girl I'm currently with. I've had jealous girls trying to bud into my current relationships, but not to the extremes you and your brothers create. I'm not into the nefarious types either. You know, the type of girl that tries to turn unsuspecting humans into vampires, or unwilling boyfriends and crushes into being stuck with them for all eternity. And I'm definitely not into girls that think the world should bow down at their every command." I hated being a dick, but how else could she see that I was never going to fall for her.

"Fine! I get it, I've been a psycho bitch lately. Just give me one chance. A week to see me as a girl you could be with."

"I'm not breaking up with Raven to give you a week or less of my time, Luna." She can't really think that was going to convince me did she? Don't get me wrong, Luna's beautiful and really hot in her own way, but not like Raven. Sure we grew up together, but she doesn't get me like Raven does. Of course, nobody's perfect, not even Raven. But she's perfect for me. I'd do anything for her to make her happy. I'll even turn her when I'm sure she's ready.

"Then don't break up with her." Come again? "She doesn't live for the night like we do, even if she wants to and would if she could. Her parents have a curfew for her. When she's home and asleep in her bed… you and I could spend time together. Just one week. She'll never need to know. In the end if it doesn't work out, then I'll accept that we can't be together. You two can go back to your happy life and I'll stop messing with her."

"And if I don't do this, then what? You'll keep terrorizing her, huh?"

"No. I won't. You heard me out tonight and I'm grateful for that. I don't want to be the pain in the ass psycho bitch you see me as. I even liked Raven when we first talked alone. I just… I just hate feeling like a fool. I don't want to keep thinking of what could have been. Just know for sure if we truly don't work well together, or if there's a possibility that we do. Either way, I feel stuck and can't move on until I give it everything I've got. I'm not forcing you to give me this chance, Alexander. I'm asking, please be with me for a week." I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands as I racked my brain to find a solution or resolve in this. Luna gets clarity if I do this. But I would be cheating on Raven and she doesn't deserve that. But Raven will have some peace of mind concerning the Maxwell siblings mainly Luna and so will I. We both always felt like the world was against us, and if I could eliminate some of complications, then it was worth it, right? Because let's face it, Luna and I will never be true lovers. Not by force, and not by choice. Rave cannot find out.

"Okay. One week Luna, and this stays between us. Nobody, especially anybody with something to gain from this, will hear about this. I want you to have the clarity that you need to move on, and for Raven to have some amount of peace. Do you understand?" I can't believe I was doing this. Raven would hate me if she found out. I can't lose her.

"Okay, it's a deal. We'll start tomorrow. Just give me a call when you're ready. Thanks, Alexander. This really means a lot to me, I promise to keep it secret." We both stood up and I walked her to the door. Before I opened it she turned to hug me. I hugged her back, and then closed the door after her.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself.


End file.
